Sister Sango
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Kagome is angry after a fight with Inuyasha, and goes into the forest alone, there she meets a woman, who somehow turns her into a five year old, Sango finds her and helps her. pairings: InuxKag SanxMir KiraraxOC


_**Chapter 1: The Curse**_

All was quite peaceful in the Sengoku Jidai, otherwise known as the Feudal Era. There was an eerie calm, like before a storm.

"SIT!" was heard throughout the forest, followed by a loud crash.

"Ow, he had it coming," said a small kitsune, as he shook his head.

"What did I do," was muffled, it came from the crater.

"I'm going for a walk," said a young miko, who was dressed strangely for this era. The others nodded, as she walked off. Soon the spell wore off and out of the crater came, an agitated hanyou, with silver hair and gold eyes, and to top it off two furry white dog ears.

"What the hell is her problem," said the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, first off you shouldn't have gone to see Kikyo last night," said a wise, yet very perverted monk.

"You should talk," muttered the female taijya.

"My dear Sango, have you no faith in me?" asked the monk.

"Miroku, give it a rest." said the kitsune, named Shippo.

"I'm gonna--" Inuyasha began, only to get cut off by Miroku.

"I think she should be alone for awhile," he said wisely.

"Since when are you the expert on female emotions," said Sango, an eyebrow raised, her arms crossed.

"I always have been," he said, causing Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo to scoff.

_**With Kagome-**_

"Stupid Inuyasha, doesn't even consider my feelings," Kagome muttered, glaring at the path ahead of her. So far no demons had come across her, so she was all right not having her bow and arrows.

"All alone, with no protection," asked a voice, from the shadows. Kagome whirled around, to see a beautiful woman, she has long ebony hair, and silver eyes.

"Who're you?" asked Kagome backing away slightly, now wishing she had her bow and arrows.

"Please, my name is Asami," said the woman, bowing politely.

"Why are you out here," asked Kagome, her eyebrow quirked.

"I saw you passing, from the window of my hut," said Asami.

"You live in the forest," said Kagome confused.

"Dear child, you are so ignorant." said Asami, and her appearance started to change, her hair grew in length and turned moonlight white and her eyes turned bright red. She pulled out a brown leather pouch, and withdrew a fair amount of silvery powder, she blew it at Kagome.

Kagome got a face full of the powder and sneezed, then the world around her began to spin, and she fell to the ground unconscious, the last thing she heard was Asami's laughter.

_**Back w/ Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, & Kirara**_

It was now sundown, and Kagome still hadn't returned.

"It was around late afternoon, when Kagome-chan left," Sango pointed out.

"Then why don't we go look for her," said Inuyasha matter-of-factly.

"I agree." said Miroku. So they split into groups Sango with Kirara, Miroku with Shippo, and Inuyasha by himself.

_**With Inuyasha-**_

'Where the hell is she?' he thought, sniffing around for her scent.

_**With Sango and Kirara-**_

"Kagome-chan, " Sango called out into the depths of the forest. Kirara suddenly jumped from Sango's shoulder and transformed. "Kirara, what is it?" she asked hopeful, Kirara nodded her head in a certain direction, and Sango knew it meant she had Kagome's scent.

Kirara flew above the trees, Sango on her back, and Kirara took a sudden dive. They landed near what looked to be Kagome's clothes. "Are those her clothes," Sango asked to herself, then she heard a whimper from behind a tree. "Kagome-chan is that you?" she asked, taking a timid step forward.

"Who…..who are you?" asked a small voice, Sango peeked around the tree and saw a small child with no clothes.

"Ka--Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.

"How do you know my name?" asked the girl, looking up at Sango her brown eyes full of fear.

"Kagome-chan, I'm your friend, it's me Sango," Sango was worried, for her friend. She took off her green wrap, and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked child Kagome.

"I told you, we're friends," Sango said, lifting Kagome into her arms, she set her on Kirara's back.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Kagome worried. Sango nodded, as she gathered Kagome's clothes, and she too hopped onto Kirara's back.

"Let's go Kirara, find Inuyasha," said Sango, and Kirara rose up, causing Kagome to bury her face in the cat demon's fur.

_**With Inuyasha-**_

"Damn it, she shouldn't be this difficult to find," he said to himself.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango from up above. He looked above him and saw the cat demon landing, on her back was Sango with a child, and Kagome's clothes.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, the worry inside him bubbling up even more.

"She's right here," said Sango, motioning to the child.

"That's not Kagome, that's a little girl, Kagome was a woman," said Inuyasha, in disbelief.

"Kagome-chan, you can look now," said Sango softly. The small girl looked up, and Inuyasha saw she had Kagome's warm brown eyes.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked.

"Sorry but we couldn't find her anywhere!" came Miroku's and Shippo's voices.

"She's right here, and safe," said Sango, as the small girl clung to her, as she got off Kirara's back.

"But that's a little girl," said Shippo with a confused look on his face.

"This is Kagome-chan," said Sango, and Kagome whimpered slightly. "She's just a bit overwhelmed, we should head back to Kaede-sama."

"You're right," said Miroku.


End file.
